In Need Of Assistance
by AmbrosiaBunny
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP Ginny, now seventeen and graduated, has accepted an assistant teaching position at Hogwarts. However, what she does not realise is that a certain Slytherin will also be working in the castle, Chaos ensues between the two as secrets are un
1. New Returns

Ginny twirled in time with the music, haphazardly throwing her hands up into the air above her. The red head sashayed half way across the dorm, her eyes closed singing along with the music.  
  
A sly smile slid across her lightly freckled face as she opened her eyes, leaning down to pick up her wand from her bed. Quietly she intoned a delicate spell, instantly colouring the walls of her new dorm a bright yellow.   
  
"Transfiguration always was an easy subject." She voiced idly, smiling more brightly at the idea of her new set of rooms.  
  
For Miss Virginia Weasley was now the assistant Transfiguration teacher at the castle, at the age of seventeen.   
  
No little than a few months ago had she received an owl from the Headmaster, it had been a welcome offer of escape from the mundane routine her life had slipped into since graduation.  
  
She grinned happily around at her bedroom, content to move onto redecorating her lounge, study area and lastly her rather lavish bathroom.  
  
Ginny emerged from the now green bathroom, eyes closed, singing loudly once more. She spun her head round, red curls dancing about her face.  
  
"Ahem." Came an irritated cough to her left, sharply snapping her out of her reverie.  
  
Ginny blushed a deep scarlet at somebody witnessing her foolish parade. Stopping mid twirl, overbalancing slightly, she turned to face the direction of the interruption.   
  
Her mouth fell agape as she attempted to form words in disbelief.  
  
"Could you please turn down this god awful excuse for music, I do happen to be most unfortunate in owning the set of rooms next door." Drawled a scathing voice.  
  
"M-Malfoy!" She stuttered in astonishment. Her chocolate eyes widening at the site of the now eighteen-year-old boy, clad in expensive looking black slacks and a deep green shirt. His imposing presence had not lessened at all. Nor had his arrogance apparently. She watched as he glanced around the rooms with obvious distaste.  
  
Ginny recovered herself, cutting him off before he had even got the first word of his tirade out. "Malfoy what the hell are you doing here?" she half shouted. "What are you doing in MY set of rooms for that matter?"  
  
The blonde lifted his perfectly arched eyebrow at her, his pale face reflecting his annoyance. "You may want to give your half brained portrait a password in future. Stop any unwanted visitors."  
  
The red head spluttered indignantly, watching in shock as the young Malfoy gave her a last mocking glance before turning haughtily around and heading for the tunnel leading to the portrait.  
  
Her anger began to rise as she watched the blonde stroll across the room and into the tunnel.  
  
"Oh and Weasley, yellow was so last year." Floated down the tunnel as the sound of the portrait door closing echoed in the large room.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Draco smiled to himself as he casually strode down the corridor, arriving at a large portrait showing a prestigious wizard in a deep black robe. The wizard raised an eyebrow at the blonde, giving him a mocking smile.  
  
"Imperia." Muttered Draco.   
  
Stepping through the portrait hole he arrived at his own set of rooms. He regarded the lounge with distaste before flicking his wand at the fireplace. Bright orange flames filled the grate as the blonde flopped down onto an armchair next to the fire.  
  
He sighed in quiet frustration at his current situation. Dumbledore had granted him sanctuary at the castle, to assist Severus in his teachings, and for those unfortunate times Severus could not be there to teach.  
  
After graduating Draco had narrowly escaped death after turning down his fathers offer of rebuilding Voldemort's long life pursue of the dark. Dumbledore and his blithering band of idiots had collected his battered body from the manor. He had slipped into hypothermia and was slowly bleeding to death on the dungeon floor where his father had left him for dead when he was discovered. Had it not have been for Dumbledore he would not be presently sitting in the luxurious armchair, in his own set of rooms. More than likely he would be currently laying in a ditch somewhere, either dead, or homeless.  
  
Draco slid further down the chair, his brow furrowed in worry. He no longer had his huge amount of wealth, only that he had managed to scavenge from the Gringotts account his Mother had set up unknowingly to Lucius when he was a fifth year student.  
  
At that precise moment an aged head appeared with a soft pop in the flames, cutting short Draco's sullen musings.  
  
Blue eyes twinkled, something Draco now took to be a bad sign in the comfort of his own well being. He arched a wary eyebrow at his old Headmaster, waiting for him to speak.  
  
Dumbledore merely smiled in his direction. "Mister Malfoy, I was wondering if you would like to join me in my chambers for a spot of tea?"  
  
Inwardly Draco groaned. A 'spot of tea' always meant a mentor type chat. Outwardly he politely smiled. "Yes Albus, I shall be up in a few minutes."  
  
Dumbledores smile grew, as his head disappeared from the fireplace with a second soft plop.  
  
The blonde shook his weary head, scattering almost white bangs from his high cheekbones and pushed his aching qualms aside. He would attend Dumbledores little 'chat' and perhaps voice some questions that had been previously been side tracked by the elderly Headmaster.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Aw but Herm..." wailed Ron with puppy dog eyes as he looked down at his newly wed from his place at the kitchen counter.  
  
"No buts Ronald Weasley, Ginny has worked hard and you can give up one afternoon of your precious broomsticks." Replied Hermione, her forehead furrowed in a frown at the red head.  
  
Long limbs stretched as Ron leaped from the white counter. He wandered over to the curvaceous brunette, wrapping his lanky arms around her waist kissing the hair resting at the nape of her neck softly. "Okay." He muttered as she glanced up at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Good." She smiled broadly, loosing his hands from her waist and ducking under his arms. "Lets go."   
  
"What? But I need to g-" Ron's sentence trailed off only to be heard by the white washed walls of the couples recently rented lodgings as a slender arm curled around his waist. He felt the familiar tug at his navel and idly thought he had married too smart a woman.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Slight footsteps echoed as the dark figure paced the hallway, muttering under his breath in frustration.  
  
"Why Mr Malfoy, why ever did you not go up to my office?" Dumbledores cheerful voice sailed around the corner. He rounded the corridor joint completely, dressed in a bright outer robe of red and a matching hat.  
  
Draco scowled at the headmaster. "I didn't have the password." He replied curtly.  
  
Dumbledore laughed, his eyes shimmering with mischief as he spoke. "Mr Malfoy, forgive me my careless lapse. Whizz Pops."  
  
The sound of stone grounding on stone ricocheted in the narrow corridor, as Draco watched with an endless fascination, as the gargoyles sprung aside and the tower slowly twirled to reveal stairs.  
  
The Headmaster hopped onto the stairs with a hidden youth, turning back to face the blonde. He raised eyebrows tinted with age at the young boy.  
  
Draco, averting his attention from the stone gargoyles, flushed as he realised the Headmaster was patiently waiting for him. He ducked his head as he stepped onto the staircase, missing the twinkle in the blue eyes gazing at him.  
  
The stairs began to gently shift, ascending the rather odd pair up to arrive before a heavy oak door, sitting on a small platform. Dumbledore graciously stepped onto the platform, whispered an enchantment and the door sprung open revealing the circular room.  
  
The blonde followed onto the platform and through the door, heading straight to what he now considered to be his armchair. He plopped his agile frame into the deep blue armchair, forgetting long practised manors.  
  
The Headmaster strode into his office after the blonde as the oak door closed silently behind him. He wandered over to his desk, delicately sitting upon his throne like seat. His brow crinkled in consideration for a few moments. He rummaged deep in his robe, producing his light coloured wand and whispered, with a swish of the wand his chair transformed itself into a replica of the same design Draco himself was snuggled in.  
  
A small smile formed itself on Draco's face as Dumbledore produced a tray containing a teapot, a plate of cookies, and various jugs of what seemed to be cream and honey.  
  
"Ginger tea I believe for this conversation?" Queried the Headmaster with a smile.  
  
Draco elegantly accepted the steaming cup offered to him, and settled back into his chair, sipping occasionally as the Headmaster began.  
  
"My dear boy, down to more grave matters I am afraid. I have been given information on the whereabouts of Lucius." Intoned Dumbledore.  
  
Instantly Draco stiffened at the name. He waved a seemingly uncaring slender hand for the aged wizard to continue.  
  
"He has been last spotted in France. At your first cousins' Manor I do believe." Continued the Headmaster.  
  
After his initial anger at the mention of Lucius the blonde now frowned in confusion. He arched a wary eyebrow at the elderly wizard. "And what precisely, does this have to do with me? You know better than anyone else, less my Mother, that I am no longer allowed to grace any Malfoy property."  
  
Dumbledore placed his cup and saucer onto his desk. Considering Draco over his now arched fingers his eyes lit up into a soft expression as he spoke quietly. "We have uncovered some rather, surprising, shall I say, news considering yourself."   
  
*********************************************************************   
  
Ginny was still bristling with uncontrolled anger as she stomped around her rooms, irritably stuffing various items into random drawers.   
  
"That stupid, insufferable ferret, here! Here of all places." Her delicate features creased into a grimace as she moaned, "Oh why me?"  
  
She sighed placing her yellow cloak into her pine wardrobe. She attempted to pull out the creases that had formed from being packed in her trunk she had used at Hogwarts as a student little more than four months ago.  
  
She flopped onto her unmade four poster, silently promising to finish unpacking the next morning, after all she had a month before the new term would begin for the students.  
  
Gazing up at the canopy that surrounded her bed she began humming slightly recalling fond memories of her time in the castle as a student.   
  
Her graduation ball had been one of the splendid balls she had attended, with ice sculptures littering the great hall, moving occasionally to new positions to entertain passer-bys.   
  
She had been wearing a beautiful bronze dress, her red curls piled atop her head, a few hanging loose to frame her face. She sighed, remembering the months of Saturdays in Hogsmede she had worked in Fred and Georges joke shop that had become quite popular, even capturing more customers than Zonkos, to save the money for the dress.  
  
Rolling over onto her side Ginny gave a half smile to the bedpost, thinking that she would now earn a regular wage, and work for the most prestigious wizard, at something she enjoyed. Her smile grew as her eyes drooped sleep claiming her weary form.  
  
*********************************************************************   
  
Author Notes:  
  
::Grins:: The plot bunny got the best of me! Updates may be a little slower; I'll try to update one fic each Saturday, so you get a regular update!   
  
I'm sorry if there are any errors in this chapter I'm still beta-less!  
  
Well I quite like ideas for this fic, so would you like another chapter?   
  
Also, thank you to those recent reviewers of Ignorant Bliss; thermostat, kristendotcom and Siriusly Serious! Love to you all!  
  
AmbrosiaBunny x 


	2. Sun and Moon

Author Notes: Thank you to my fantastic beta, this chapter is for you, in light of your recent times.  
  
If the layout of the chapter looks a little strange, I apologise, I have acquired a new version of Word, and the text formats are different compared with the one on the first chapter. Sorry for this taking so long!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot and any original characters I may invent later on in the story.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Draco shivered slightly and pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders. Tilting his head, he gazed at the sheet of blackness dotted with silver set so many lifetimes away.  
  
A pale hand idly reached up to scratch a cheekbone.  
  
Decidedly shrugging off his heavy cloak and bundling it up into a sizeable pillow of sorts the blonde delved into the pockets in search of his wand. Nimble fingers grasping the wand lightly, he uttered an enchantment under soft breath. Heat began to fill his body, effectively blocking out the chill of the night, yet not the chill in his soul.  
  
Shifting onto his back he stretched long legs out along the thin bench. Crossing his feet over, forearms sneaked upwards towards the platinum heap and underneath his make-shift pillow to cradle his head. Sighing he averted his eyes to the great shadow above and stared at the stars once more.  
  
Blinking lethargically, a slow smile crept onto his aristocratic features.  
  
It was that small show of emotion that was greeted by the sun some hours later.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sunlight danced merrily upon copper highlights to settle on a sleep leaded hand fruitlessly attempting to shift the sheet of red that had trekked the pillow, and face, of the former Gryffindor.  
  
Snorting angrily at the early morning annoyance, the red head sighed in frustration and rolled over in her luscious four-poster.  
  
A light breeze fluttered lazily into the cosy room playfully tugging at the covers cocooning the red head.  
  
Hesitantly lifting a freckled eyelid a fraction against the bright morning Ginny stifled a sigh and rolled half lidded eyes at destiny's sly attempt of getting her out of bed this early.  
  
Resignedly she opened both eyes fully, blinking several times to adjust to the daylight streaming in her multiple windows.  
  
Snuggling further down into her dusty yellow bedspread she groaned softly, knowing she would eventually have to leave her warm haven for the cool world outside her bed  
  
Stretching dreamily, a great yawn racked her delicate frame as the fresh breeze swam in her sleep dulled senses.  
  
Gingerly poking a painted toenail out from under the plump duvet she shivered, pale pink toes curled away from the cold as she swung both legs out from underneath her and onto the carpet.  
  
Running her nimble fingers carelessly though her hair, she frowned upon meeting several tangles and reached for her brush lying on her bed stand.  
  
Standing up completely she stumbled towards a few unpacked boxes and groped around in the recent chaos for a towel. Upon meeting the fluffy surface required, she yanked the blue towel out from under a carelessly strewn heap of clothes.  
  
Watching in almost slow motion as the tumble of clothes cascaded over the floor Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation. Oh how she relished mornings.  
  
Turning her back on the new mess she silently added it to her mental 'to- do' list. Dragging the towel, she stomped out into the small corridor and into the large bathroom. Dumping her towel on the rack, she set about drawing up a hot bath. Dimly focusing on the trickle of water gushing down the baths edge she sighed as she recalled she had only unpacked bed sheets and clothes after her late arrival yesterday.  
  
About to leave the room to hunt for a toothbrush and some soap she caught sight of a blue package she had overlooked in her excitement the evening before. A small frown flawed her perfect complexion as she stepped towards the lumpy bundle. Stretching out a cautious hand towards the package she started as the package erupted with a voice.  
  
"Virginia, do take care to make breakfast in the great hall at the earlier time of seven thirty this morning, for your guided teaching session. Oh, and do be prompt." echoed the voice of McGonagall.  
  
Cringing at the use of her full name Ginny frowned at the prospect of teaching sessions with Malfoy. Twirling back to the door she idly considered the time on her trek back to her bedroom in search of necessary toiletries.  
  
Scanning the cluttered mayhem of the bedroom floor and several unpacked trunks, she spotted her pink wash bag. Leaning down to pick up the circular wash bag from the top of a half empty trunk brown eyes caught sight of the enchanted clock her mother had given her.  
  
Smiling down at the hands indicating each Weasley members current whereabouts, with extra hands for a couple of old school friends, she shrieked as her eyes registered the numbers Mr. Weasley had enchanted onto the clock, rather like a muggle device to tell the time.  
  
Her face conveying slight horror she took of for the bathroom at a run.  
  
The clock face read twenty to eight, as her hand switched to mild peril.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hermione smiled politely as Dumbledore offered her a third slice of toast. Mumbling her thanks she reached for the various array of butters and jams.  
  
Gulping down multiple slices of bacon Ron passed his wife the butter with a food-filled smile.  
  
Rolling her eyes in mild annoyance she grinned at the lanky red head and turned back to her plate and the newly acquired slice of toast. Reaching for her butter knife she glanced up at the other occupants of the table only to blush as she realised her old Transfiguration teacher had been carrying on a one sided conversation with her absence.  
  
"-d have you heard from him yet?" inquired the tight lipped woman, feigning indifference to the fact that the young woman had just missed her exchange.  
  
Slightly flustered at being caught paying no attention what so ever to the question asked of her, Hermione ducked her head as she blushed again, displaying uncanny resemblance to the Weasley blush.  
  
"Sorry?" she smiled up at her old professor.  
  
Biting back a chuckle Minerva McGonagall repeated her earlier question.  
  
Comprehension dawning in the deep brown eyes the young woman rushed to answer. "Oh! Well we received an owl yesterday morning with some news. He said he would come down tonight, instead of tomorrow. The tour ended a day early in the end."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and exchanged a hidden look with McGonagall.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Shifting an elbow, then a foot, then a shoulder in an attempt to get comfortable, the blonde overbalanced in his sleep ridden state and toppled off the bench into an ungraceful heap.  
  
Grey eyes flew open at the sudden awakening as a strangled cry erupted from his throat. Arms flew out to catch his balance as slate eyes hurriedly took in his surroundings. Realising no immediate danger, and the fact that he had already toppled off the bench, thus couldn't prevent the fall, he relaxed slightly. A small sigh of relief escaped him as he lent back onto his back, now on the wooden floor of the bleachers. Blinking sleep from his vision he raked his hands through blond strands and leant up into a sitting position. Clutching a slytherin banner at the edge of the stand to maintain his sitting balance, he glanced out across the Quidditch pitch. Idly considering why he was currently sitting in a heap on a Quidditch stand clutching at a banner in order to actually stay in said graceless heap, and not to plummet to the pitch below this early in the morning he blinked.  
  
Sudden realization hit him like a dart as he involuntarily sucked in a sharp intake of breath.  
  
Well, not only did he seem to have gained the Malfoy inheritance once more over night, but also a far more disturbing reality.  
  
Letting out the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, he elegantly rose to his feet and cautiously edged towards the barrier. Gripping the edge he stared down at the hundred foot drop to the ground.  
  
Taking a few deep breaths, he casually prayed to any God up there who still considered him worthy of any attention and climbed under the barrier. Clutching at the sides he turned to face the Quidditch pitch. Glancing down at the ground once more he stepped off the platform.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The blur of blue and red bounded down the corridor towards the great hall. Skirting Filch and Mrs. Norris Ginny rounded the last set of stairs on her quest to make at least the last dregs of breakfast.  
  
Panting with the forced exercise and fixing warm chocolate eyes on her target Ginny did not notice the striding person until the eventual collision.  
  
In a tumble of black and blue the odd pair tumbled to the ground.  
  
"Oof. What do you propose you are doing Miss. Weasley?" inquired the cold tone to her right.  
  
Glancing up from under the tumble of red hair across her vision Ginny winced upon catching Snape's cold glare.  
  
Blushing scarlet she muttered her response to the wall and hastily attempted to untangle her self and run from the site. "Sorry. I'm running late."  
  
Straightening out long limbs, the potions professor stood up and dusted off his black robes. Looking down at the struggling heap at his feet, a perfectly arched eyebrow shot up in disdain.  
  
Sighing in defeat and attempting once again to detangle her robes Ginny glanced up at the older man, marvelling slightly at the stubborn contempt he still hoarded for her.  
  
Twisting her outer robe off her shoulders Ginny stood up. Glaring back at the obvious distaste Snape presented her with, she strode off irritably, still twisting her robe back to its correct position.  
  
Rolling dark eyes skywards the greasy haired man muttered softly in annoyance and turned a corner back on course for his beloved dungeons.  
  
Rotating a previously injured shoulder as he walked he grimaced with pain. Glancing down at the black robe covering his slim frame he brushed his fingers lightly over the wound to discover a slow trickle of blood. The sudden collision with the Weasley seemed to have reopened his wounded shoulder.  
  
A sudden shriek drew his attention back to the corridor. Eyes widening in alarm he whipped around with surprising agility considering the blood now steadily trickling down his shoulder and took off at a run for the corridor once more.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The sudden rush of icy air met Draco's pale face as he hurriedly imagined foot wells beneath his figure. Gradually building up his picture into a solid matter, he started slightly as he stopped mid-air in his plummet off the Quidditch stand.  
  
Hesitantly opening grey eyes he started once more as he glanced at his surroundings.  
  
Standing in apparent thin air the blonde allowed a smug grin to cover his face. Feeling his foot wells thinning he took a sharp intake of breath and concentrated on his image once more, having let it slip in his moment of arrogance.  
  
Shivering slightly he lifted his right foot up and placed it a few centimetres in front of his right. Wincing in anticipation of the ground below and biting a pink lip, he poured concentration once more into his image, inching a foot well forward slightly.  
  
As he felt solid mater under his foot once more he smiled. Now a good few meters away from the Quidditch stand, with the rapid fall and his apparent walking on air he glanced towards the castle, absent-mindedly wondering if he could step up.  
  
A small frown of concentration flitted across his sharp features as he closed his eyes and hummed under his breath. Lifting his right foot, he imagined his foot well stretching upwards and forwards to create a step. Placing his imaginary foot on the image in his minds eye, his real foot did the same.  
  
A shriek cut through his concentration, and he span around in an attempt to locate the noise. Snapping his eyes open, forgetting his current situation until the last minute his mouth formed a small 'O'. Panic flooded his grey eyes as the ground rushed up to meet him for a second time.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ginny watched in unguarded horror as the slim form of Draco Malfoy plummeted at break neck speed into the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Screaming for the third time she took off at a run once more across the pitch towards the blonde, no longer trusting her sanity. For her panic fuddled brain could have sworn that the boy had in fact been standing in midair apparently quite comfortable with the loss of ground beneath his feet and successfully combating gravity.  
  
Shaking the absurd thoughts from her head, trembling fingers frantically searched for her wand. Cursing as her fingers closed on only the rough fabric of her robe she realized it must have been knocked out of her pocket from her collision with Snape.  
  
"Shit. Shit. Shit." The red head frantically chanted as she gradually got closer and closer to the crumpled form of the younger Malfoy.  
  
Finally reaching the twisted body belonging to Draco on the grass she screamed and recoiled backwards in shock. Wide eyed and frantic Ginny visibly steeled her self and leant back in towards the boy and gasped. Her eyes widened to saucers as she took in the extent of his injuries.  
  
Shaking with shock as a spasm wracked his apparent still frame Draco spat out a mouthful of blood at Ginny's feet.  
  
"Nice Weasley...real nice." He coughed.  
  
With that, slate eyes rolled and he passed out.  
  
************************************************************************* 


	3. Stepping Stones

Stepping stones  
  
Warm eyes watched over the still form on the bed through the glass picture.  
  
A guardian angle of sorts the red head reflected. Pondering on her introspective mood she tentatively nudged open the heavy hospital ward doors. Careful to keep the noise to a minimum the small figure crept inside the ward and towards the only occupied bed.  
  
Anxious eyes darted over the slim body lying in the single bed, seemingly checking for any lasting injuries as she drew closer to the motionless figure. From beneath the stiff hospital covers badly bruised skin that had been reduced to a light purple screamed in sharp contrast with the crisp white sheets. Gazing down at the occupant's sleep induced peace she cocked her head in thought.  
  
Her gaze darted about once more and settled on the now steady heartbeat hidden from view underneath the sheets, encased in an outwardly appearing hardened person, yet really beating in the body of a lost child.  
  
Nibbling on her bottom lip in her recent contemplation Ginny backed away silently and perched quietly on the edge of the opposite bed.  
  
Gazing about the ward her thoughts reverted back to the many times she had perched here, on this very bed, and watched over in silence for so many. A streak of red rebelliously fought its tie and slid down her cheek grazing her top lip. Flicking the strand of hair behind a petite ear Ginny slid further back onto the bed and folded her slim legs up underneath her. Resting her elbow on the curve of her knee, she leant her chin on a curled hand.  
  
"Miss. Weasley I do believe visitors have not yet been permitted." Spoke a cutting voice behind Ginny's shoulder.  
  
Jumping at the sudden rip in the silence the red head yanked her head up from its perch on her hand and spun round with such force she nearly toppled off the bed. Eyes wide with fright she gulped in almost relief as she caught sight of the speaker.  
  
Sharp, deep set eyes met and held her brown ones as he spoke once more.  
  
"Mr Malfoy is quite alright I assure you, he does not need, nor appreciate, a nursemaid in the form of you." Snape continued into the silent room.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it..." whispered a voice behind her.  
  
Jumping once more as the second voice cut through the now oppressive silence Ginny spun back to her original direction in such haste that she over balanced completely and toppled forwards.  
  
Snapping her eyes shut in the certainty of meeting the cement floor she threw her hands out in an attempt at breaking her fall as a cascade of red broke loose of its band and flew in front of her heart shaped face.  
  
A hand darted out to catch her shoulder with such speed her body jolted with the sudden stop. Gently a second hand grasped her other shoulder and nudged her back onto the bed in her previous sitting position.  
  
Grimacing she opened a squinted eye and peaked out from beneath the sheet of hair covering the greater percentage of her face in search of the hand.  
  
Snape withdrew his hand from her shoulder and glared at her for good measure.  
  
A small chuckle broke through the renewed oppressive silence.  
  
Starting once more at the soft laughter Ginny brought a hand up to rest on her heart in shock and drew in a deep breath. In the short space of her encounter with Snape she had completely forgotten about the woken boy on the bed. Tilting her head down at the blond she shot a piercing glare at the infuriating human excuse that had successfully scared her out of her wits for a second time in the space of a few minutes.  
  
At the look being directed at him, Dracos lip curled into a minuscule sneer, then folded into a very small genuine smile. "Why Miss Weasley, have you developed epilepsy to my good looks? Why we must get you some medical help." His voice grew stronger with each syllable spoken as a perfectly arched eyebrow edged up at her expense for the second time in two days.  
  
Grounding her teeth Ginny forced out a small smile at the pale prince as she clenched her delicate fingers into fists at her sides.  
  
"I think I can manage Malfoy" she spat out, "After all I don't think I'd be having many fits around YOU."  
  
Frowning at the underline insult Draco snorted in reply. His pink lips separated as his face drew together into indifference as he attempted to lift a hand to point at her and reply.  
  
A loud bang reverberated throughout the room as the small formidable nurse exploded into the ward through her private quarter doors waving her wand as she stormed the three occupants at the far end.  
  
"What do you all think you are doing?" Madame Pomfrey screeched. Upon reaching the bed she stabbed her wand in the younger Malfoys direction as she continued, "You, Mr Malfoy, should be resting and you Severus know better than to come wondering into this ward at night, and you Miss Weasley you, you, well neither should you be here at this hour, disturbing a patient in much need of rest."  
  
Flinching away as the nurse stabbed her wand at each of them in a rather alarming manner as she spoke, a look of puzzlement passed between Ginny and Draco, united in that small capture of time as they were excluded in the information depths that Pomfrey and Severus obviously knew.  
  
Having the grace to dip his head slightly in shame for a brief moment, Snape smoothed his features into indifference and strode over to the nurse to speak softly into her ear.  
  
Madame Pomfrey nodded her head as the dark haired man retreated away from her. The bossy nurse watched in silence as Snape nodded again and spun in the direction of the doors with a swish of his black robes as he proceeded to leave the room.  
  
The two teenagers trailed their eyes on the potions professor as he left the ward. As the door closed shut with a quiet snap brown eyes met grey as Draco and Ginny locked their gaze on one another in union for a second time.  
  
Frowning Ginny spun towards Madame Pomfrey, only to catch sight of her retreating back and hear the gentle footsteps as they carried the nurse out of the room. Her eyes widened in total confusion and the red head cried out after Madame Pomfrey, to be answered by a second hushed snap of her the nurses quarter doors closing.  
  
"What the-?" Ginny uttered into empty air, voicing her confusion as she looked back at Draco, a deep frown creasing her forehead.  
  
Shrugging slightly at her gaze and then wincing at the effort it took the blond glanced back at both sets of doors.  
  
Ginny shifted at the awkward silence that fell over the pair. Glancing nonchalantly about the ward she slowly unfolded her legs from under her and placed a foot on the tiled floor. She stopped at a mid standing point as the blond spoke again.  
  
"Going so soon Weasley?"  
  
Dropping her shoulders in exasperation Ginny sighed, rolled her eyes and stood up fully, leaning down to brush out the creases that had settled in her black muggle jeans. Stretching her back out Ginny pulled her hair onto one shoulder and ran a hand threw the sheet of red as she stepped away from the bed she had sat on.  
  
"Yes." She replied in a clipped tone, not inviting any response.  
  
She spun on her heel and strode out of the gap between the two beds, stepping out into the centre of the ward. Lifting an eyebrow at the blond she rolled her eyes as his eyebrow shot up in reply. Turning her head away she bit down on a small smile threatening to make its way onto her face as she strode towards the doors.  
  
Quietly inching through the ward doors she flitted a glance back at the blond who had watched her go, and their eyes met for a third time for that night, not in spite, nor in anger, but pure consideration on each part.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Allowing a frown to mar his complexion Draco puzzled over the past hours events, from his abrupt collision with the ground, to stirring only to meet the red head again.  
  
Sighing softly he inched out of the crisp covers to sit up fully on the single bed. Dangling what felt like very stiff and bruised limbs over the side of the bed he flinched somewhat as the cold tiles met his pale toes. Contrary to belief the Slytherin's did not like the dungeon because it was cold; Draco being one of the most privileged Slytherin's certainly did not appreciate cold floors.  
  
Gritting his teeth faintly he edged off the bed and stood up. Wincing as pain shot through his battered form he clutched at the small bed side table. Sucking in several deep breaths Draco gently unclasped the wood and edged towards the end of the single bed.  
  
Breathing heavily now, he quietly managed to reach the hospital doors and slide out of them. Holding the door to edge it shut and keep his absence unknown to Pomfrey until the morning he waited for the quiet snap and then made his way down the hall.  
  
Reaching his quarters some twenty minutes later he faintly wondered why his quarters were in fact located so near to the hospital ward. Shrugging the thought away and wincing at the action he muttered the password to the dark haired man that graced the painting to his rooms.  
  
Clambering though the portrait hole the blond slumped on the floor of his lounge and sighed in small relief as he heard the portrait swish shut again. Closing his eyes at the effort it took to reach his quarters he sat up and inched towards the black sofa near the fire and climbed into its luxurious depths.  
  
Sighing, he sunk into the sofa, grimacing at the aches that called to his attention.  
  
Scanning the room he caught sight of the waiting flask he knew would be here with what looked like a lumpy red solution inside. Reaching out a muscled arm he grabbed at the potion silently thanking Severus and brought the flask to his lips, knowing that Dumbledore would want to talk in the morning and the stupid Weasley girl would come looking for explanations he hesitated for a second. He shrugged, threw back his head and gulped down the red liquid.  
  
They could wait until morning.  
  
Coughing slightly at the harsh taste the blond dropped the flask on the floor next to the sofa. His eyelids began to droop as the potion made its way around his body, soothing aches and mending bruised ligaments. Drifting into sleep the pale prince let thoughts of tomorrows inevitable cross- examination float from his mind and abandoned himself to the blackness once more.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
A/N: Evil I know. I dragged out the explanations until the next chapter!  
  
Thank you to all those wonderful reviewers; Amber, sickmindedsirias, xangelcrisisx, Black-Dragon2005, HarryPotterRoxStuff, drookit duck , Ella Palladino, SarkLover, LAUREN, MysticSilverAngel15, Darcy16, silverstar0011 and Eva(!).  
  
Thanks to those who read, let me know by reviewing, that little button, just, yes, that's right, yep, just there, there you go! You got it! I look forward to reading what you just reviewed!  
  
*grin*  
  
AmbrosiaBunny x 


End file.
